


Under the Iron Sky

by reylowriting



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Reylo - Freeform, Save Ben Solo, So much angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 08:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13520787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylowriting/pseuds/reylowriting
Summary: A tumblr request from isitmooseormeese! Based on these lyrics:Now that you have gone awayI feel so cold, why did I stay?Remember, I'll remember your face so palewhen you left me on that gloomy day...Time goes by, memories are mineStill waiting for the moment I'll see you againTimes are changing, memories are fadingI'm waiting for another chanceto tell you belong to meOne dayI know we'll meet againUnder the Iron Sky





	1. Chapter 1

Rey laid in bed, staring at the ceiling.

The Resistance was almost dead. _Almost._

Somehow, she felt a little more dead. She didn't hesitate to let her thoughts wander. They always wandered to him. She didn't try to control her thoughts anymore.

_Why had she allowed him to crack her open?_ The same question she asked herself every day.

_Because you're just like him._ The same answer her mind always supplied. 

She shivered. It seemed her body would never adjust to the cold of space travel. She rolled her eyes and almost laughed at that thought. It had been less than two weeks since she'd left Jakku. _She had literally known him less than two weeks._ Since when had she become the type of girl to pine over a boy? 

She thought about the last time she had seen him. Lying, knocked out cold on the floor in Snoke's throne room. It had been truly terrifying. It had been when she had realized that he couldn't die. _He can't die, because I need him._ Needing the enemy was a scary thought. She scared herself, every day, when she woke up and hoped it would be another day that the Force connected them. She thought about kneeling beside him, feeling his pulse. Running her hands through his hair and whispering her promises for the future. He had been so pale. She sincerely hoped that the next time fate brought them together, things would be different. A tear slipped down her cheek. 

She was too wrapped in her thoughts to notice the change in the room around her, the extra weight pressing into her bunk.

"Rey?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluffy angst for our lovely space cupcakes!

Her heart throbbed, and her stomach clenched. Now she was crying, the lone tear joined by many others. This is what she had wanted, wasn't it? _But not while she was crying._ She shut her eyes tightly and clenched her fists, trying to even her breathing. She was terrified. Truthfully, there had been some small comfort in existing in the space in between their last meeting and the next time the Force connected them. _Now,_ she thought, _we'll have to make some sort of a decision._ She wondered, briefly, why he was being so patient with her. She hoped, maybe, that he was sympathetic with her. She was also scared that he was angry with her, as well. _I would be._ She'd had nightmares about what waking up on the Supremacy without her must have been like for Ben.

"Rey?"

His voice was _so soft._ It made her heart ache. She squeezed her eyes shut tighter, and more tears fell.

"Rey, look at me."

Somehow, he had managed to be softer that time. She opened her eyes to the ceiling, exhaling a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Slowly, using every ounce of her willpower, she turned her head to face him. 

She wasn't sure what she had been expecting. _Nothing, really, she had taught herself to expect nothing a long time ago._ It certainly wasn't Ben Solo softly smiling at her. Her heart caught in her throat.

"Why are you smiling?" More tears slipped out of her eyes and down onto her pillow. _I wonder if he can see my tears on his pillows?_

He reached his hand out and hovered it over her cheek, raising an eyebrow at her. She nodded, and he gently wiped his thumb across her cheek in an attempt to dry her tears. "I'm smiling because you're here."

She reached up and put her hand over his, keeping it on her cheek. "I was so scared that I would never see you again... after what Snoke claimed."

He closed his eyes. "So was I."

She couldn't help it, now she was crying on his hand. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"I'm so so sorry."

"Rey, it's okay. Look at me." She peeked at him through her tears. "I said it's okay."

She just kept crying, harder. "No, I'm sorry that I left you on the Supremacy. I should have... I don't..." She was sobbing. Her nightmares haunted her, images of a scared and lonely Ben waking up alone in the midst of the First Order. "I'm so sorry, Ben."

"Shhh, it's okay. It's okay, it's alright." He moved his hand from her cheek and tried to run it through her hair. 

Rey had never, in her life, been comforted by anyone. It was a little thing, his hand in her hair, but it helped. When she had finally regained control of her breathing, she opened her eyes and looked at him. He was completely still, save his hand making small circles against the back of her head. His eyes were on hers, almost as if searching for a sign that she was alright. "Come here," he said. 

She scooted closer to him, and he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest. It must be night time where he is too, because his shirt that he sleeps in is softer and thinner than his regular tunic. _He smells so nice._ She hadn't expected that. She hadn't expected a lot of things about him, though. Truly, on the inside, he was kind and gentle. Lonely just like her. She pressed her forehead against his chest, feeling it vibrate as he spoke again.

"I didn't know how I was going to survive alone again. I thought the connection had been forged by Snoke, and you were gone."

She tried to pull away to look at him, to apologize again, but he steeled his arms against her and spoke again. "But I survived, and you're here. Snoke didn't create this. The Force did." She nodded, relaxing a little.

They laid like that, holding each other, for a long time. Rey tried to memorize Ben's heartbeat, so she could have that memory for the moments when he wasn't there. She finally broke the silence, sleepily asking what she was afraid to consider. "What are we going to do?"

The last thing she remembered before dozing off was him kissing the top of her head, and answering, "We don't have to decide that right now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters coming soon!


End file.
